She Loves Me Not
by stratusfaction-guaranteed
Summary: Short song fic, on how Chris Jericho feels towards Stephanie McMahon.


Title: She Loves Me Not  
  
Author: stratusfaction-guaranteed  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Song Fic  
  
Summary: Short song fic, on how Chris Jericho feels towards Stephanie McMahon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor do I claim any in this story.  
  
Authors Note: This is a really short song fic about Chris and Stephanie. Mainly how Chris feels towards her. My next fics will be proper, longer, stories. This is my first thing, so it's really just to see what kind of reviews I get! Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
***  
  
  
//when i see her eyes  
look into my eyes  
then i realize that  
she could see inside my head//  
  
Why did she do this to him? Why did she make him wild with desire. He couldn't answer that, although he wished he didn't feel this  
way.  
  
He locked his eyes with the brunette, as she stood across the hall from him. The lust in his eyes would have shone through like  
a bright light.  
  
//so i close my eyes  
thinking that i could hide  
disassociate so i don't have to lose my head//  
  
He turned away from her gaze, and tried to make his escape, as quick as he could.  
  
//this situation leads to agitation  
will she cut me off?  
will this be amputation?//  
  
He walked briskly to his dressing-room.  
  
Stephanie McMahon, the 'boss' daughter, the 'billion dollar princess,' his enemy, why did he have such feelings towards her. He was suppose to hate her! But he didn't....it was far from that.  
  
//i don't know if i care  
i'm the jerk  
life's not fair//  
  
As he got into his dressing-room, it wasn't long before his door swung open again, and in walked Stephanie.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing specific...just came to remind you of when my husband kicked your ass tonight, " she gloated, "...and of course beat  
you once again."  
  
//fighting all the time   
this is out of line  
she loves me not//  
  
Chris looked her straight in the eyes. And for one moment, he wished he could have had the guts to kiss her there and then, but he couldn't. He seen the hatred in her eyes, he seen the pleasure she got from his pain. He didn't stand a chance. But then again why did she always want to confront him? Why not throw him aside like she does with everyone else? That was another puzzle he couldn't solve.  
  
"Look Stephanie, not now, I'm not in the mood," he replied, sternly.  
  
//do you realize I won't compromise  
she loves me not//  
  
"Why, whats wrong Chris," she said, edging ever nearer him.  
  
He tried his best to ignore her, and he threw his clothes into a bag.  
  
//over the past five years  
i have shed my tears  
i have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away//  
  
"Not like coming out as the loser?" she said, smugly, "Don't dwell on it, I'm sure your used to it by now."  
  
//until this day  
she still swings my way  
but it's sad to say sometimes  
she says she loves me not//  
  
Chris shot himself up and roughly backed her into the wall with his hands on either side of her.  
  
"I told you I'm not in the mood for you today Stephanie!" he shouted, taking out his pain on her.  
  
//i don't know if i care  
i'm the jerk  
life's not fair//  
  
Her eyes were wide with almost disbelief.   
  
He couldn't take his gaze away from her. Their eyes locked again.  
  
//fighting all the time   
this is out of line//  
  
Without thinking, Chris slowly moved in to kiss her.  
  
She also moved in, until their lips were centimetres apart.  
  
//she loves me not, loves me not//  
  
"Stephanie!"  
  
Chris and Stephanie both nearly jumped out of their skins.  
  
"Stephanie!?"  
  
It was Vince, they could hear him calling from outside.  
  
Chris backed away from her, releasing her.  
  
She slowly opened the door.  
  
//do you realize I won't compromise  
she loves me not//  
  
They looked at each other one last time.  
  
She bowed her head, and made an exit.  
  
Chris leaned back on the door.  
  
//loves me not//  
  
"Maybe another day."  
  
*** 


End file.
